vampirediariesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Flowers
Mrs. Flowers is the owner of the boarding house in Fell's Church. She has gray hair and black eyes. Early Life Mrs. Flowers was born sometime before or during 1901, as she states in Nightfall that her mother died that year. Therefore, when the series starts in 1991, she is around 90 years old (or possibly even older, depending on how old she was when her mother died). However, in Phantom, she says that in 1943 she "lost the Little Miss Fell's Church crown to Nancy Sue Baker," explaining that was the last time she had felt jealousy. "Even I was a child once, you know. I was strikingly adorable, with Shirley Temple curls, and my mother liked to dress me in frills and show me off." Given that her mother died long before then, she probably just meant that she still dressed that way (or someone else dressed her that way) for the memory. As for her age, she probably performed an anti-aging spell to slow her aging process, similar to Gloria in the TV Show, and remained a child for 40 years and eventually stopped using it. Somehow, though, she is still an old woman 50 years later when the books begin, but maybe time caught up with her, as the characteristics of whatever she did are unknown. She continues to live in the family boarding house and remains quite a mystery to the characters (especially with all the years she throws around), despite becoming a powerful ally in The Return. The Awakening Mrs. Flowers owns the boarding house that Stefan stays in. The Struggle Mrs. Flowers continues to own the boarding house Stefan stays in... The Fury Mrs. Flowers continues to own the boarding house. The group becomes suspicious of her being the Other Power in Fell's Church. Dark Reunion Once again, the group wonders about Mrs. Flowers' intentions and just who she really is. The Return: Nightfall Mrs. Flowers allows the group to have a Christmas for Elena towards the beginning of the book in the short story Elena's Christmas. She later reveals to Bonnie and Meredith that she is a white witch, saying that they probably already know that. She allows the group to use the boarding house as a base camp in the war against the kitsune. Dr. Alpert also reveals her full name to be Theophilia Flowers. Theophilia is in constant communication with her mother throughout The Return, whom she calls "Ma''ma''" and gets advice from when she closes her eyes. The Return: Shadow Souls Mrs. Flowers mainly teams up with Matt in this book, as everyone else is in the Dark Dimension. They investigate kitsune incidents in Fell's Church and find a leg bone that had been chewed on (probably the sheriff's). They also get enchanted post-it notes with spells written on them in Japanese from Obaasan, as well as charms, which all come in handy at the end of the book when warding off the malach-possessed plants that Shinichi tries to use to kill Meredith and Stefan. The Return: Midnight Mrs. Flowers continues to serve the group as they live at the boarding house. It is because of Ma''ma ''that the group knows that Shinichi and Misao enter the boarding house disguised as Stefan. They are able to trap them and take Misao's Master Key. However, the kitsune then use the malach to literally start tearing the house down, and Mrs. Flowers, Matt and Meredith all relocate to Matt's basement while everyone else is in the Dark Dimension. At the end of the book, when Meredith realizes that Obaasan is really Inari, the kitsune goddess, Mrs. Flowers does a spell that reverses her age back to that of a teenager with flowing silver hair, to the time when she was called "Theo". Matt drives her and Meredith to the Saitous' house and Theo does battle with Inari as Matt and Meredith rescue Isobel and her mother from the burning house. As Inari has her flaming hair wrapped around Theo's neck, choking her, Inari suddenly shrivels up back to her old age and dies, as Elena had destroyed her star ball. Mrs. Flowers ages back to an old woman and heals. The Hunters: Phantom Mrs. Flowers is very concerned about the appearance of the names and figures out that they have to do a spell the summon the phantom at the end of the book. She then tells everyone to cast away their jealousies, as that will weaken the phantom.